


Morbid Apple Pie

by Stella_Malodi



Series: Silly Words for the Silly Soul(mate fic) [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Steve Rogers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, But mostly fluff, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Food Fight, Meet-Cute, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, and pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_Malodi/pseuds/Stella_Malodi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's Soulmark was less helpful than he thought it would be. </p>
<hr/>
<p>How many bakeries could there <em>be</em> in New York? How were there any left that hadn’t exploded?</p>
<p>But it seemed that a few were still standing, because the previous day a pastry shop had gone up in flames.</p>
<p>Steve sighed, but started going through the motions of making yet another pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morbid Apple Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly reminder: in this particular Soulmate AU, everyone is born with their Soulmark, and showing/telling people what they say before the first meeting is a big taboo. And the shady government people are totally polite and respectful enough of that to not look at/record Steve's (or anyone else's) Soulmark. Totally. 
> 
> This one was a prompt from Eevee13: Something about a pie/cake place being blown up and really wanting a piece.

Steve was pretty happy with his Soulmark. It was helpful, as Soulmarks go. It gave him an idea of what he would be doing when he met her, as well as a point of reference to let him know it was coming. No introduction, but that was alright.

He’d know her when he heard her. 

 

* * *

 

Who knew there were so many bakeries in New York, or that so many of them would blow up?

Steve gained a reputation among the Avengers for morbid baking, and post-exploding-bakery pie somehow became a tradition.

So did post-exploding-café coffee.

Then Clint started making burgers if a diner blew up.

Bruce stepped in for Indian food.

Natasha, of course, cooked the Russian and Eastern European dishes.

Tony called in chefs for anything else.

 

* * *

 

Steve had just about given up. How many bakeries could there _be_ in New York? How were there _any_ left that hadn’t exploded?

But it seemed that a few were still standing, because the previous day a pastry shop had gone up in flames.

He sighed, but started going through the motions of making yet another pie.

It was just so _disappointing_. He enjoyed their “morbid meals,” he really did, but every time a bakery exploded, every time he baked another pie… He hoped.

But she still hadn’t walked through the door.

Maybe… maybe he would stop making it for _her_. Maybe it would be better, easier if he just baked for the team, if he didn’t spend the whole time wondering if _this_ would be the day, if _this_ would be the pie—

“Are you making pie? _Apple_ pie? I have been _craving_ pie _all week_ , but between moving into the tower and keeping Jane from breaking physics, I haven’t had time to go to the bakery. Jane finally passed out, but it turns out my favorite bakery blew up yesterday… which is just a really ridiculous thing that could only happen here.”

Steve almost dropped the bowl he was holding. ‘Almost’ being the key word, thankfully. He set it on the counter, then turned to face her.

She was gorgeous—curves, dark hair, blue eyes, and red lips. He swallowed hard, then smiled and spoke. “You’d, ah, you’d be surprised how often that happens. But, you can definitely have a slice of Morbid Apple Pie. I… well, I mean, I made it for you.”

After a moment, she burst out laughing. “Have you been making a pie every time a bakery blows up? I mean, I knew you’d have pie for me, but… That’s just… That is the sweetest thing I have ever heard. You are adorable. You win at adorableness. C’mere, I need to follow those instructions,” she said and gestured at his chest as she approached him.

“Instru—” he started, then glanced down.

_Kiss the cook._

He flushed, his eyes darted back to her.

She grinned, but he was relieved to see that she was blushing, too. He obediently bent down when she tugged on his apron; she stood on her toes and pressed her lips to his.

It was a short kiss, nothing more than a peck, really, but it was… perfect. It left him grinning like a fool, but she was beaming back at him, so that was alright. They both jumped when a timer went off, letting him know that his crusts were done.

She let go of his apron, looking surprised to find she was holding it, and stepped back. Her cheeks were still pink. “I’m Darcy Lewis, by the way. I probably should have told you that _before_ I kissed you.”

“Steve Rogers,” he replied, then grabbed some oven mitts and pulled out the crusts. “Do you want to help me make the rest of tonight’s Morbid Pies?”

“Uh, sure.” She paused as he opened a cupboard, looking for an apron. “Wait. Back up to the part where you’re Steve Rogers. Did Captain America make me an apple pie?”

He snorted. “Well, I don’t usually wear the uniform when I’m baking…” he said, then made a triumphant sound as he found the apron he’d been looking for. He picked it up and approached her.

“What’s that?” she asked, smiling up at him.

“Well, if you’re going to bake, you need an apron,” he said. Stepping close, he slipped the top strap over her head, pulled her hair out from under it, and ducked his head to steal a kiss. “Just following instructions,” he said with a cheeky grin, then moved behind her to do up the other ties.

“Why, you little sneak!” she said, struggling not to laugh. “You picked this one on purpose!”

“Absolutely,” he replied without hesitation. “Dame as pretty as you, who _wouldn’t_ want an excuse to kiss you?”

She laughed and spun around; he saw what was coming just in time to close his eyes before he had a face full of flour.

“ _Speaking_ of sneaks,” he said, and leaned over to get his own handful of flour. She squealed and dashed away, grabbing a couple of eggs as she went. He chased her anyway.

 

* * *

 

When the Avengers assembled in the kitchen two hours later, Steve and Darcy were standing next to each other, with wet hair and wearing different clothes. He was rolling out dough for a pie crust, while she was chopping apples.

“So, I take it Morbid Pie is going to be a little late tonight?”

They both looked up, apparently surprised to find other people in the kitchen. “Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry guys. Darcy and I got a little… distracted.”

Tony’s eyebrows shot up, but Darcy spoke before he had a chance.

“Steve, you can’t say things like that in front of Tony.”

“Huh?” He looked confused for a minute, then flushed. “Oh! No! Not _that_ kind of distracted. Well…”

“We had a food fight,” Darcy interrupted before he could dig himself any deeper. “We had to clean up, go shopping, and then start from scratch.”

Natasha tilted her head, studying them carefully. “I wasn’t aware that the two of you were acquainted.”

“We weren’t,” Darcy admitted cheerfully. “But then we met, and now we are.”

“And you met… when, exactly?”

“Today.”

“And, in the course of an afternoon, you became a couple?”

Steve and Darcy looked at each other. “Well, we hadn’t really talked about it, but yeah, I guess we’re a couple,” Darcy replied.

“Seriously?” Clint asked. “Wow. Cap’s got game. What’d he do?”

Darcy smiled. “He made a pie for me every time a bakery exploded.”

“True love, ladies and gentlemen,” Tony said in a dry voice. “True. Love. How long before the pie is done?”

**Author's Note:**

> As I've said before, I'm open to prompts! No idea if/when I'll get to them, but I'll definitely give it a shot. :)


End file.
